


【朱白/pwp】孤独灯塔

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *总裁居X人鱼北预警。*生子提及。*三俗，注意避雷。||灯塔在夜色大海中突兀地亮着。||





	【朱白/pwp】孤独灯塔

-  
　　  
0.  
　　  
　　“大海里会有美人鱼吗？”  
　　“只要你相信，它就有。”  
　　  
　　  
1.  
　　  
　　狂风卷起海浪，浪掀的很高，落下来重重地拍在礁石上，随后溅起的水花也带着令人眩晕的速度和力量，在本就深沉的夜色中，泛着白花花的颜色，映出不远处的那座小岛上突兀地亮起奶黄色灯光的灯塔。  
　　即使灯光的颜色再温柔再明亮，在这作乱的暴雨中也显得更加的惨淡和孤独。  
　　  
　　窸窸索索的。  
　　在呼啸着的迅疾风声雨声里，混入些嘈杂的声音，扰乱了这场大自然给予的放纵乐曲。  
　　  
　　  
2.  
　　  
　　朱一龙并没有料到原本傍晚瑰丽色的晚霞能在短短十分钟之内变成现在这个恐怖的样子。  
　　他本是随着公司的团建计划一起来散散心，在不远处的岛屿上和他一起前来的员工们正沉迷着在夕阳照耀下染成粉色的梦幻沙滩，他便借着这个机会出来，租了艘船，带着一位向导，出了海。  
　　变天仅仅是一瞬间的事情。  
　　当船被卷起来又被拍落下去的时候，朱一龙彻底失去了意识。鼻翼里灌进冰冷的海水，四肢浸泡在海水里，失去了行动的功能。  
　　脑子里嘈嘈杂杂，似千万道闪电当头劈下。  
　　  
　　再次醒来的时候天依旧漆黑得可怖，但是已经没有了呼啸着的狂风和暴雨，星星隐隐约约从厚重的黑色云层里探出头来。朱一龙躺在一小座岛屿上，身后就靠着那座灯塔，孤独地直射出光亮。  
　　他醒过来脑海中冒出的第一个想法是自己为什么还活着，等他还没反应过来，身前相距不远的浅海里传来咕噜咕噜的冒泡声。  
　　朱一龙一瞬间警觉了起来。  
　　周围并没有什么可以用来攻击的尖锐武器，他并不确定赤手空拳可以拿这大海里的生物怎么样。  
　　  
　　借着露出云层的皎白月光，水面下面缓缓冒出来一个脑袋，等他全部露出来的时候，朱一龙惊艳到甚至忘记了呼吸。  
　　  
　　  
3.  
　　  
　　原来在这个世界上是有人鱼存在的。  
　　而且可以美的那样惊人。  
　　  
　　  
4.  
　　  
　　朱一龙面前这只人鱼的鱼尾，是那种很纯洁的像月光般的白色，在这暴雨过境之后的夜晚里，配着月亮的纯白光晕，竟然能看见鳞片反射出淡淡的光。  
　　人鱼没有什么反应，只是不做声地望着他。  
　　朱一龙不知道应该怎么做，他害怕自己的举动会吓跑如此美丽的生物。  
　　这简直是造物主的奇迹。  
　　  
　　到底是在商场的尔虞我诈勾心斗角中突出重围的商业奇才，朱一龙早就将自己获救的原因猜的八九不离十。  
　　多半是这个小家伙救了自己。  
　　他还没有开口说话，鱼尾浅浅地浸泡在海水里的人鱼先开了口。  
　　  
　　“我叫白宇。”  
　　  
　　白。  
　　朱一龙第一次意识到白色是这么妖艳的颜色。  
　　  
　　“…朱一龙。”  
　　“谢谢你救了我。”  
　　  
　　  
5.  
　　  
　　朱一龙已经习惯了在灯塔里的生活，他甚至习惯了吃那些生的东西，直到后来白宇找来了可以生火的东西，他才吃上煮熟的海鲜。  
　　日子就这样一天天的过去。  
　　他都快忘了那个离他说远不远说近不近的正常世界。  
　　  
　　白宇不怎么讲话，除了他们刚刚相见的那句自我介绍，他便没有开过口。每天就是默默地给朱一龙带来吃的，看着朱一龙吃完，掉头甩甩那条银白色的鱼尾没入海里。  
　　朱一龙每次都笑得眼角弯弯，对着随着白宇的动作荡漾起的涟漪笑着说：  
　　“小白明天见。”  
　　  
　　朱一龙从来没有放弃过回去的心。  
　　他即使再舍不得这条生物，也无法违背人类的本能去避免奔向人类世界。白宇那么聪明，他肯定知道自己这两天来越来越焦躁的原因是什么，比往常不一样的，就是离别之际，拿他的鱼尾轻轻勾勾朱一龙的手臂，再继续沉入深海里。  
　　那抹亮丽的纯白。  
　　  
　　打破这诡异的平静的，是在某天的深夜里，朱一龙躺在灯塔下面唯一的避风港中，隐约听见外面传来断断续续的喘息声，他以为是有人过来，飞快地穿好了衣服，推开门，借着清亮的月光，他看见了礁石上蜷缩着的那一小团。  
　　鱼尾鳞片上的白光亮的魅惑又刺眼。

 

6.  
　　  
　　人鱼也是有发情期的。  
　　  
　　眼前的小孩连眼角眉梢都泛着熟透了的粉红色，颤抖着身子，在那块巨大的礁石上难耐地呼吸。  
　　月光似乎是为他量身打造的纱裙。  
　　这一瞬间，他的美早已超越世俗。  
　　  
　　当白宇颤颤巍巍地含上朱一龙的唇瓣之后，他才反应过来，伸手搂过小孩虚虚环绕着自己的双臂，将人鱼拉近向自己。  
　　亲吻人鱼的滋味是那么美妙。  
　　没有想象中的鱼腥味，白宇的身上透着股浓郁的奶香，却如同世界上最勾人心魄的摄魂香气，将朱一龙的理智全盘瓦解。  
　　他发了疯地想将白宇占为己有。  
　　想将他圈养起来，锁在自家巨大的水缸里，不让任何人窥见他的美好。  
　　  
　　你疯了。  
　　你想驯养一只人鱼。  
　　  
　　处在发情期的人鱼头脑不是很清醒，只知道哼哼唧唧地往他怀里钻，扭着脑袋想再讨一个亲吻。  
　　白宇如愿以偿。  
　　  
　　人鱼的舌头比起人类来偏长一些，朱一龙含着那条软软的小舌，啧啧的水声在寂静的夜色里显得尤为响亮。  
　　白宇的身子已经软的不行，当朱一龙伸手探下去的时候，甚至不用去找寻，那吐着些清液的小东西早就顶起了覆盖在上面的洁白色的坚硬鳞片，连带着露出了藏在层层叠叠的鳞片下面的那条窄小的缝隙。  
　　人鱼的性器倒是偏小，朱一龙一只手握住之后露出来的部分并不是太多，可在他眼里却变得无比可爱。  
　　他顺着柱身摩挲了两下，使了点力气揉搓，不出意外地听见了人鱼更加甜腻的惊呼，那白的像藕一般的手臂缠上他，将朱一龙拥得很紧。  
　　  
　　“唔…！”  
　　  
　　朱一龙摸着揉着，指尖便推开了覆盖在那吐水缝隙上最后几片遮挡的，并没有多大作用的细小鳞片，探进那条窄缝里去。那甬道偏凉，高热的指尖挤进去之后，白宇被烫得前端立马喷射了出来。  
　　似乎有些害羞，白宇别过头去不敢去看朱一龙。  
　　  
　　“噗哧。”  
　　小孩太过于可爱，他实在是没忍住笑了出来。扳回小孩的脸，重新低头细细舔吻着白宇迷人的唇线，撬开他有些尖锐的牙齿，含住藏在里面的温香软玉。  
　　手下的动作却毫不含糊，带着节奏地捅刺着开拓那条甬道。里面泛着粉红色的穴肉，借着月光可以看到一点，它们紧紧含着入侵的手指，绞紧了想将他锁住似的。  
　　白宇的喘息呻吟越来越重，越来越甜腻，喉间的喘息如同流水一般关都关不住，不要钱似的溢出来。  
　　  
　　穴道深处也涌出更加多的汁水，顺着手指的抽插开合淌出来，流在被海浪冲刷着的礁石上。  
　     
　　朱一龙实在是忍不住了。  
　　他含住人鱼胸前早就已经高高挺立的乳尖，下身一用力，就将自己埋进了那条异常紧致的穴道里。  
　　白宇很紧张，那里绞得死紧，内里的穴肉拼命地吸附在那根闯进来的东西上，艳媚地吞吐着进到更深的地方。  
　　性器上绷紧而勃发的青茎摩擦着人鱼敏感的内壁，原本低热的甬道内瞬间变得火辣辣的灼热。朱一龙握住人鱼那一截细腰，大力地冲撞起来，引出人鱼一声高过一声婉转的呻吟。  
　　完全勃起的粗长性器在穴肉的不断邀请之下越进越深，等到伞状的前端撞向人鱼身体内部更加隐秘的小缝时，白宇竟然哭了出来，抽泣着开了口。  
　　  
　　“呜呜…哥哥…呜…”  
　　白宇不知道这两个字现在从他嘴里说出来有多刺激，当下翻涌而来的快感几乎要将他完全吞没。  
　　朱一龙撞向人鱼生殖腔的缝隙，顶着那块明显肥厚凸起的肉膜不断地撞击，终于硬生生地破开一小道口子，硕大的龟头便顺溜着卡了进去。  
　　生殖腔里是还要加倍的紧致和湿滑，朱一龙能感觉到自己寸步难行，被卡在内壁里紧紧锁住，紧接着，当头浇下来一股水流，淋在他入侵的性器上。  
　　朱一龙的牙齿不自主地咬上了白宇胸前的凸起，用牙齿细细地研磨，再用舌头在红点周围划着圈，将本就红肿的东西舔得更加肿胀。  
　　  
　　白宇前端的性器已经射过了几轮，再也吐不出什么东西来，难受的不停地叫着朱一龙的名字，也不再刻意压制着呻吟，放肆地喘息出来。  
　　当朱一龙差不多的时候，他正准备从人鱼的生殖腔里撤离出来，却被白宇紧紧地含住，慢了那么一拍的速度，就将对于人鱼来说过于高热滚烫的精液洒在了能孕育出生命的内腔里。  
　　  
　　“哥哥……马上会有人来带你回去的…”  
　　  
　　“你走了之后，千万不要忘记小白啊…”

　　　　  
7.  
　　  
　　小笨蛋。

 

白宇已经昏睡过去，朱一龙从他体内退出来，并没有带出过多的液体，只有部分生殖腔兜不住的流了出来，其余的都被内腔膜的闭合锁在了白宇体内。  
　　人鱼是可以和人类结合的。  
　　也就意味着。  
　　白宇很可能会替他生出小小人鱼来。  
　　  
　　快艇的声音由远及近，朱一龙弯腰横抱起睡着的人鱼，站在他们刚刚欢爱过的礁石上等着救援的到来。  
　　  
　　小白。  
　　我不会忘记你。  
　　我要你永远留在我身边。  
　　  
　　  
8.  
　　  
　　失踪了三个月的朱总裁突然归来，公司里上上下下洋溢着惊喜和不可置信。  
　　  
　　平日里每天都加班的总裁在距离正常下班时间还有半个多小时的时候就有些不正常的急躁。秘书战战兢兢地送进来一大沓文件等着总裁进行过目。  
　　这是她第一次看见将工作视为生命全部意义的总裁撂摊子，破天荒地提前下了班，甚至连文件都没有带回去。  
　　  
　　奇了怪了。  
　　  
　　  
8.  
　　  
　　朱一龙不可能在家里还藏着条人鱼的情况下专心工作，他飞快地做了甩手掌柜，把接下来一年的工作计划全部丢给各部门负责人，自己火急火燎地奔回去。  
　　  
　　他进门的时候，白宇却不在自己特意为他定做的巨大水缸里。  
　　  
　　朱一龙心下一紧。  
　　果然。  
　　小白还是不愿意被束缚在这里。  
　　人鱼的野性他是很清楚的。  
　　  
　　内心深处被埋藏着的暴戾快像火山一样喷发出来。

　　“哥哥？”  
　　熟悉的软糯声音从角落里传出，将朱一龙即将丧失的理智重新拼凑了起来，他循着声音走过去，却傻傻地呆立在原地。  
　　  
　　  
9.  
　　  
　　“看傻了？”  
　　  
　　白宇的肚子已经很大，坠在他身上，显得他那两条纤细的腿更加脆弱。  
　　熟悉的银白色鱼尾已经被那两条修长的双腿所代替，朱一龙在看到的第一眼就着魔似的去想象那双腿环在自己腰上将是什么绝妙的感受和滋味。  
　　

　　  
10.  
　　  
　　“哥哥。”  
　　“请问，今天是肏鱼形小白呢还是肏人形小白呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
fin.  
　　  
　　  
　　彩蛋：  
　　  
　　朱一龙出游之前的拓展书目。  
　　《如何捕获一只人鱼》。  
　　  
　　圈划重点。  
　　利用它们的同情心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
不好吃。我永远写不出绝美的感觉，将就看吧乱七八糟修了点最终自暴自弃产物。  
看热度随机掉落后续。


End file.
